


they say your mind can be a prison

by agentaomine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: scott's in it for like one second, sorry it's kind of bad, this is basically a lot of angst, written for 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentaomine/pseuds/agentaomine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, watching them leave. Moments later, hours later, he wasn’t sure, but all he could register was parentparentparent / howcouldScottdothat / fuckI’mhavingafuckingpanicattack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say your mind can be a prison

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really bad because i've only written stiles in less depressing scenes??? also wow what a shit panic attack how do i write those  
> unbeta'd because i just wrote it like ten minutes ago because of feelings
> 
> tumblr: chuck-hansens

Parent or Guardian’s signature.

Parent or Guardian.

_Parent._

His hands couldn’t stop shaking, and he could hear himself being prompted to _go_ , to get in the car, but he _couldn’t_ , because the only thing that would actually penetrate the barrier of his mind was _parentparentparentparent_ -

He felt like young Bambi as he stumbled in the opposite direction of the car. Someone was yelling after him, and if he’d been paying attention, he would’ve seen Peter’s concerned stare, almost like he was going to go after him, but _Cora_ -

Stiles couldn’t feel anything except what might be a rising panic attack, but that couldn’t be, he was _fine, really_ , but _parentparentpar-_ where was Scott? _Not him, too,_ please. He couldn’t handle this, this was _too much_.

“Scott, there’s gotta be something else. We always have a Plan B!”

The resignation on Scott’s face, Deucalion’s form in the background, Mrs. McCall, Cora, _parentparentparentparent_ , it was all too much, _too much_ -

“I’m gonna find your dad, I promise.”

_No no no no no no-_

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, watching them _leave_. Moments later, hours later, he wasn’t sure, but all he could register was _parentparentparent / howcouldScottdothat / fuckI’mhavingafuckingpanicattack._

Suddenly he was being hauled against a hard chest and suddenly breathing became marginally easier, like he was being _anchored_. He didn’t know who it was, didn’t _care_ , because all his scattered mind could register was a warm body and strong arms and instead of shying away, he clung to the person like a drowning man to a lifeguard. He couldn’t stop the sob from escaping, was helpless as he made a sound that could rival Lydia’s wail.

He wasn’t sure how long the person stayed with him, but eventually no more tears would come and his voice was too hoarse to scream. In any other situation, he should’ve just felt drained in the way that you only could after crying, but with everything that’d happened recently, he just felt _exhausted._ Blinking blearily up at the warm body, he couldn’t find the energy to feel surprised that it was _Peter_ , of all people.

The man said nothing, just cupped his face with a gentleness that he welcomed after the past few days, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. He felt a thumb being swiped softly over his cheek, probably wiping away the wetness that was there.

If he could find the energy to talk, he might’ve said thank you (by _thank you_ , he meant _you’re such a fucking creep_ , but he knew the blip of his heart would give him away instantly).

So, instead, he settled for leaning against the older man and resting his head on Peter’s shoulder, eyes drooping once more as he was lulled by the sound of the werewolf’s breathing. Peter didn’t seem inclined to move, either, as his hand came up to rest on the back of Stiles’ neck.

That was fine.

He didn’t want to deal with real life right now.


End file.
